Under Fire
by Cilent 911
Summary: See Sonic's true story! See into the world of Ivo Robotnik's past. See all that you will soon know in this adventure, as only Sonic the Hedgehog could tell it! The first chapter was just the intro, so don't flame me saying, 'This isn't Sonic's PoV'
1. The Beginning

Under Fire

By Greg Ocampo 

Not many hedgehogs have a love for running and exercise, 'cept one, and that's Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog! He has saved the world, not once, but many times. What's his story? This is where it all began…

Years ago, on the planet Mobius, everyone lived peacefully. The capital was Mobotropolis, a peaceful city with great technology, far ahead of the normal humans'. There was, however, one human, and he was Professor Ovio Kintobar. He was a strange old man who liked to invent things. He made more than half of the Mobotropolis Defense System (MDS).

The MDS consisted of three major groups, and three smaller ones. The first of the majors are the SWATbots. They are equipped with a proton cannon, which numbs their target's legs, long enough to secure them in a Mobian rope. The next of the major category, are the Cruisertanks. They are high-tech, adamantium shattering, tanks, which can travel up to 759 MPH. They shoot with a sonic boom cannon, which is capable of destroying anything. Nothing short of that can destroy it. Thirdly, are the Jetbots, which attack from the air and travels as fast as 600 MPH! Their adamant alloy is the pride of Kintobar, and nothing short of a sonic boom can destroy it.

The smaller category consists of shields and small guns and laser cannons, which float in mid-air. The first of which, is the Laser Taser. It is a small gun (approximately 6 inches) and has the affects of a man-made taser. It is easily destroyed by a surge of electricity. Next, we have the City-Shield. All the cities in Mobius possess one. They are shields that cover cities, made by lasers to protect from lasers. It is made for protecting against war between Mobians, even if there **is** a One-World treaty. (The One-World treaty was made to ensure no wars, enforced by the Queen of Mobius. It was, supposedly, to bring peace, and make a utopia, but some people still are involved in crime). The City-Shield is made for protection against bombings. Then there are the Blaster Guns. They are made for Mobian law enforcers, not SWATbots, as a firearm. They attach to the arm and can be charged. Rumors that Blaster Guns are made through illegal robofication (the process of turning a flesh creature into metal) are unconfirmed, and very unlikely.

Professor Kintobar lived in a lab, which has a center for kids. A hedgehog named Sonic came over to the place everyday to help take care of the kids. He was 10 years old and had an uncle named Charles (Uncle Chuck to Sonic). He had brown fur and many quills. He always played with a three-year-old fox named Miles Prower. No one truly loved Miles. He was abandoned since his birth. Possibly by his two tails. People picked on him and called him names because of those tails. When Miles was found by Kintobar, he was delighted to see someone who liked him. A year later, the center was built and Mobian children were all sent there during afternoons. Miles met many people. And all of them seemed to like him. Miles was also very intelligent. He often spent time sneaking into the lab with Sonic to see what Kintobar was working on. Miles was often call 'Tails' by Sonic and seemed to like it better than Miles Prower.

While Sonic was spying on Kintobar one day, Kintobar summoned him to his desk. Sonic walked to him and Kintobar said, "Sonic, I want you to see my new invention." Sonic nodded his head and let Kintobar continue. Kintobar walked into his cabinet and pulled out a pair of sneakers. Red, shiny, and held together with a buckle, the shoes looked great.

"Try them on," Kintobar told him.

Sonic did so, and was beckoned to come into the other lab. Inside, he saw a large circle with cords and wires. Kintobar asked Sonic to help attach him (Sonic) to the circular machine. Sonic did so and was asked to run once fitted on the machine. Sonic ran and ran. 'Dang, reaching my limit,' Sonic thought as he was reaching 15 MPH. When the monitor read 15 MPH, Sonic was surprised to see it rise to 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20! It rose and rose. It rose, rose, and had risen to 760 MPH! Tails watched in jealousy as Sonic was living his dream to test out a machine. Tails left the center, not thinking of anything else. "Sonic! You're going too fast!" screamed Kintobar. The monitor still read 760 MPH, but looked as if it was overloading. It was smoking, and suddenly, the machine exploded! Sonic walked around the destroyed room exhaustedly, as he asked, "Professor? Professor?" He saw a note, lying on the ground. It read: **GOOD VS. EVIL MACHINE: A MACHINE I, PROFESSOR OVIO KINTOBAR, CREATED TO EXERCISE EVIL FROM CRIMINALS, STRENTHENING THE ONE-WORLD TREATY, AND ENSURING A UTOPIA.** Sonic thought about what it read. 'But…why choose me? Do I possess evil in my heart?' Sonic thought. Just then, an ugly, horrific, vile face appeared from the smoke. It looked like Kintobar, in a way, but on Kintobar's lab coat, the 'a' dropped off the nametag and mixed some letters, and read: **PROFESSOR IVO ROBOTNIK**. He ran away from the scene with an evil cackle. Sonic looked in the shattered glass lying in front of him. He was no longer brown, but cobalt. And he didn't have many quills, just seven…

Chapter 1 End


	2. The More I Pass

Chapter 2

"The more I pass"

(The more destruction is left behind)

One year later…

"GREETINGS, CITIZENS OF MOBOTROPOLIS!" a voice boomed. "WELCOME YOUR NEW HOME, ROBOTROPOLIS! REPLACING YOU INFERIOR CITY, IT WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING YOU ONCE NEW AND LOVED, AND PUT IT TO OBLIVION!" the voice said, "YOU, WHO STOLE ME! AND TOOK ALL THAT I HAD! WHO AM I? I AM DR. IVO ROBOTNIK! THE WORLD OF MOBIUS SHALL BOW AT THIS NAME!"

Suddenly, a huge egg shaped ship appeared. I watched as a platform rose, and someone who I thought died of insanity appeared before my eyes. …It was Kintobar…

"Prepare to welcome my friends…THE BADNIKS! MUHWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the insane man cackled. I ran, and ran, until he was out of sight. Into the mystic forest I hid…waiting…

2 months later…

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I was forced to leave my home. Now, as I wake up, I must stop this injustice. I uttered one word as I stepped out…revenge…

I walked to the Green Hill Zone. What used to be a happy meadow of small animals, became a wasteland of badniks. I walked to the sign at the entrance. It read: "Off limits to those wanting to live. Robotnik now destroying GHZ."

"So, he's here, hmm? Perfect…" I said to myself. Suddenly a horde of Badniks charged at me. I jumped up, and landed on one. The others charged at me. I suddenly jumped off and they collided with each other. When they did, my animal friends escaped from the robotic shell. "Huh…He's using animals as minions! That…That BASTARD! He's going DOWN!"

As I ran my 760mph, I reached the end of the zone, leaving a path of destroyed shells behind. Suddenly a floating machine with a wrecking ball hovered to Sonic. "Well, well…if it isn't Ro**BUTT**nik?" I said to him.

"Why you little…can't you read? We're destroying the GHZ! But of course, I don't mind killing scum rodents while I'm at it!" the man cackled.

"Well then, may I suggest we dance?" I said, smirking.

"Let's," he said simply.

I jumped on a platform, and waited for Robotnik to hover to me. He swung the wrecking ball, but missed as I leaped in the air and kicked him. His face is surprisingly bouncy, so I bounced up and hit him again. I landed on another platform and waited for him to come. I then jumped and kicked his machine. I fell back on the ground. His wrecking ball suddenly came at me. I then jumped on it and encouraged it to fly up more. It kept going until it was directly over Robotnik and I jumped and landed on it again, pushing it down on the man's face. He then hovered away, leaving these words behind, "You're going to pay for this humiliation, you rodent scum!"

I chased after him, knowing that his evil was still far from over…


End file.
